Mycotic infections are serious dermal conditions of considerable clinical importance. These infections are often debilitating, and they often result in death. Efforts to combat such diseases include the recent and continuing use of a growing number of therapeutic agents and methods, such as antibiotics, cytostatics, immunosuppressive agents and hormonal therapy. There is a rising incidence of vaginal mycosis cases, and the most frequently observed etiological factors known to induce dermal and related infections are pathogenic yeasts and molds. Therapy for epidermal and gynecological mycoses has become difficult, because of the wide variety of infectious agents and a rapidly developing resistance to treatment. Despite the increasing introduction of numerous antimycotic agents having diverse chemical structures and modes of action, there remains a consistent shortage of potent, reliable and safe remedies for the prevention and cure of mycotic infections.